Jagged Little Tapestry
by CherishtheSongbird
Summary: This fanfiction is made up of several added scenes to the episode "Jagged Little Tapestry" (6x03). They are all scenes that add to the Brittana part of the story line and have a bit more romance for their relationship that the episode didn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**Jagged Little Tapestry**

**Author's Note: Hi fellow gleeks! This is just my second fanfiction that I have written, so I am still a bit shaky. This is going to be my first story with several different chapters. Yesterday (Friday), the third episode of Season 6 came out and the Brittana community completely freaked after the adorable scene in bed between the couple, the sweet song and proposal, as well as the scene where Santana goes all Lima Heights on Kurt and Brittany's engagement gift to Santana. Overall, I was very pleased with the episode and how Brittana was portrayed, but there was still too much about Klaine and not enough about Brittana. This episode clearly should've been all about them, so I decided to write scenes that go along with the rest of the episode, but focus on the relationship between Brittana and Santana before and after the proposal. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Rated M for an upcoming chapter.**

"So, what song should we sing for this week in Glee Club?" Brittana asked as she pulled on her shirt that Monday morning.

"Britt," Santana began, giving her girlfriend a knowing look, "we have to get this week's assignment first, so we know what genre we have to sing in. Knowing that Lady Lips has a say in it, my guess is that it'll either be from some long lost Broadway show that no one cares about, or songs by an artist who only writes about breakups and never about happy endings."

"I didn't know that Kurt likes Taylor Swift!" Brittana exclaimed.

Chuckling, Santana reached for a comb that lay on Brittany's bedside table. The blonde was quick to realize what her girlfriend was reaching for and grabbed it, then proceeded to climb into bed behind the brunette and comb her hair. Knowing that it would be pointless to argue, Santana simply relaxed and continued talking.

"Either way, I'm not going to sing with you about some hideous break up or someone who doesn't love them back because that is completely the opposite of what we are."

"A couple!" Brittany said brightly as she finished combing Santana's silky brown hair. The Latina smiled and leaned back into Brittany's shoulder.

"Yeah," the brunette said happily. "A couple that was meant to be."

**Yes, I know that this is barely even a chapter, but I just needed a small scene to get the story going in the right direction. I hope you all continue reading because the story will pick up, I promise! Also, I have nothing against Taylor Swift. I actually love her music and think she is a great role model, but I figured Brittany would say something like that. Keep up the reading and hit me with some reviews! I will gladly take constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews of the first chapter. This next chapter will include some sexy Brittana times. I give you fair warning: this is my first time writing anything even remotely like this and I am not as…experienced as some other people might me. I tried reading other fics like this, so I guess you could say I did my research. Also, the beginning writing that is in italics is the end of the scene right before this one (the scene that is in the episode). So whenever you see writing in italics that means that full rights go to Glee for their own writing. All mistakes are mine and I accept full responsibility of how realistic the scene is. Enjoy!**

_"Okay or how about since you and Porcelain obviously have some issues to iron out, Brittany and I will go first."_

"Wait, Santana, we're performing tomorrow?" Brittany asked as they left the choir room. "What are we going to sing?"

"I'm not sure yet," the brunette replied as they walked hand-in-hand out of the school building and to Santana's car.

"Either way, it was great that you rendered Rachel speechless when you showed her who was boss when you told her we would sing," the blonde said as the couple slid into the car. Santana buckled her seatbelt and waited for Brittany to do the same, but the blonde had other plans.

She leaned over and whispered into the Latina's ear; "oh, Santana, won't you render me speechless and show me who is boss?" Her suggestive tone made the Latina feel the heat between her legs and when the blonde nibbled at her earlobe, she squeezed her legs together.

"B-Britt, we can't do anything here. We're still at the school!" Santana said through gritted teeth. In that moment, she would've given anything to be parked anywhere else so she could take her girlfriend in the backseat of her car.

"What are you going to do about it?" Brittany whispered, smirking at her flustered girlfriend. Finally regaining her composure, the Latina cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at the blonde sitting next to her.

"First off," she began, "you are to buckle your seatbelt, or I'm going to be forced to handcuff you." Brittany gaped at Santana's quick change of character and eagerly pulled her seatbelt on. Throughout the entire five minute car ride, not a word was spoken, letting the sexual tension build. They both know that the sooner they reached Brittany's house, the better.

Once there, Brittany hurriedly unlocked the front door and let Santana pass through. As she went in behind the brunette, she fumbled with the keys as she attempted to lock the door. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall; her hands above her head. Her front was flush against the wall of the house and her knees began to grow weak as she felt Santana's hot breath on her ear and her hands gripping her ass.

The Latina's hands found their way to the blonde's waist and quickly turned her around so the blonde's body was facing the brunette and was flush against her. Santana's arms snaked around the blonde's waist as her lips found Brittany's. The Latina sucked on the blonde's bottom lip and nipped at it before she ran her tongue over her girlfriend's lip. Whimpering, Brittany eagerly gave the brunette's tongue entrance and immediately felt her knees begin to buckle at the deepened kiss.

Santana noticed how weak the blonde was becoming, so as her tongue explored the inside of Brittany's mouth, she slipped her thigh in between the blonde's legs and slowly put pressure on her center. Brittany released a guttural moan as she felt the much needed friction. She began to shiver as she felt the Latina's hands roam underneath her loose shirt and slowly drag her nails across the blonde's back.

"San…bed…now," Brittany choked out in between kisses.

The Latina immediately broke off the kiss and gave her girlfriend a provocative look before she turned and raced up the stairs. The blonde took a deep breath, and then quickly followed. She slipped into her own bedroom as Santana shut the door behind her.

"Clothes off now," the brunette ordered as she took off her own shirt and jeans.

Clothed in just bras and panties, the couple crashed their lips together once more and collapsed onto the bed. Santana rolled on top of her girlfriend and snuck her thigh in between her legs, pressing against Brittany's heated center.

Without wanting to wait any longer, the Latina reached behind Brittany's back and quickly unclasped her black lace bra. The blonde helped by pulling the useless material from her body and tossing the article onto the floor next to the bed.

"Your turn," Brittany breathed as she reached behind Santana in turn and unclipped her hot pink bra with black lace. The Latina quickly stripped it off of her arms and tossed it next to Brittany's discarded items. Santana then wasted no time and dove for Brittany's plump breasts. As she cupped the left one and began kneading it, she sucked on the erect nipple of her right one.

"Oh, god!" Brittany moaned, her eyes closed as waves of pleasure rolled over her.

After several moments of switching back and forth, Santana then moved down from the blonde's breasts to her perfectly toned dancer's stomach. She slowly kissed down her abs and traced the outline of her six pack. She finally reached the top of her panties, which were soaked through.

"Please, Santana…" Brittany whimpered, her eyes still squeezed shut. Santana, now completely aroused as well, took the top of Brittany's panties between her teeth and slowly brought them down her muscular legs and then completely off. As she held the soaked panties, she could smell the arousal that the blonde was giving off.

Knowing how she couldn't contain herself, Santana threw the ruined panties onto the floor and dipped her head down between the blonde's legs. The smell of Brittany's arousal was overwhelming, so without warning, the brunette dived in, wiggling her tongue into the blonde's dripping pussy.

"FUCK!" Brittany screamed, screwing her eyes shut and gripping her sheets tightly in her hands. Santana, encouraged by Brittany's rare swearing, pushed her tongue deeper and deeper into the blonde, receiving many loud moans from above.

"God, Santana, that feels so good!"

All of the sudden, the Latina felt the blonde's walls begin to constrict. Knowing that she was close, the brunette gave Brittany's insides one last lick and pulled her tongue out, quickly slipping a finger inside to make up for the loss of feeling.

"Ooh, yes, Santana!" The Latina began to pump her finger inside of the blonde, coating it completely with her juices. It wasn't long before she added a second finger, which made Brittany moan even louder.

"Santana, I'm so close!"

The brunette knew that Brittany desperately needed a release and that it would only take one final push to send her tumbling over the edge. She curled her fingers inside of the blonde, hitting the spot that only she knew could make Brittany tremble with pleasure. As her fingers curled inside the blonde, the Latina leaned in towards Brittany's ear and whispered; "come for me, baby."

Screaming Santana's name, Brittany rode out her orgasm, thrashing around and letting her juices gush out, pooling into Santana's hand and onto the sheets. The Latina slowly brought the blonde down from her high and watched as she got her breathing back under control and stopped trembling. Carefully, Santana eased her fingers from inside the blonde and licked her hand clean.

"Oh. My. God, Santana..." Brittany gasped, pulling her girlfriend flush against her body and giving her a passionate kiss, "best orgasm ever!" The Latina smirked.

"The best?"

"It's high up there," the blonde reasoned. Turning to look deep into her girlfriend's eyes, Brittany smiled wickedly. "Now it's my turn to return the favor."

"What if we go way back to high school and maybe do a little scissoring?" the Latina suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. The blonde smiled evilly and pounced on top of her girlfriend and began to slowly slide her panties off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note:** **Hello again! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate all the help I can get. Now on to Chapter Three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. The salesman in this chapter is created by me, but is only a stand in to help continue the story. All mistakes are mine!**

"_And I will love you until infinity too, Britt."_

Before they knew it, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about a future together. An hour later, Santana slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her still-sleeping blonde girlfriend. Smiling, she leaned over and brushed a lock of blonde hair off of her face and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you, sweetie," the brunette whispered. "I'll be right back." She slowly eased herself up off the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. Luckily, her clothes were not wrinkled, so she quickly smoothed her hair and picked up the discarded clothing from their earlier sex-capade and dropped them into the laundry bag in the blonde's closet.

The Latina made her way down the stairs and out of the house to her car. After pulling out of the driveway and driving ten minutes, she ended up at the Lima Mall. She made her way to the jewelry store on the north end and stood in front of the engagement rings case. She bent over and examined the dozens of rings that glittered and gleamed before her.

"Can I help you, miss?"

The brunette turned around to see a man who looked to be about thirty walking towards her with his hand outstretched.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend, Brittany Pierce," she replied. "My name is Santana Lopez."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lopez," the man said, shaking her hand. "My name is Seth Powers. I'd be happy to help you find the perfect ring for your love. How long have you two been together?" The Latina laughed.

"That's a long story. We've known each other since we were six years old and we officially started dating out senior year of high school, but broke up when she had to repeat twelfth grade and the distance was too much. We got back together again not too long ago, but we both love each other so much, we can't imagine life without the other."

"Let me guess; you two have been best friends since the very beginning," Seth said, smiling. Santana nodded.

"She's my everything."

"Now, would she like something big or small?" Seth asked, sliding the glass case open.

"I think something small and simple, but with a unique touch," the brunette said thoughtfully.

"I think I have the perfect ring for you," Seth said, grinning. He reached into the case and pulled out a simple gold band with a diamond attached with two tiny gems on either side. "You'd be able to pick whichever gems you wanted to put in." Santana grinned, knowing exactly what gems she would pick.

"What about two rubies?" Seth pondered for a moment, then nodded.

"That would be entirely possible. Would you like me to put them in now so you can see what it would look like?" Santana nodded. "Great, let me just run into the back room to put them in."

As the Latina waited for the man to return, she thought back to the conversation with Brittany only a few hours ago. The way Brittany was talking was like she wanted to marry her. She wouldn't say no, would she? Before she could think any longer, Seth returned with a ring fit for a queen.

"How is this, Miss Lopez?" Santana smiled down at the beautiful ring that sat in the red velvet box.

"It's perfect," she said. "Thank you, Seth. You have no idea how happy this'll make me if she says 'yes'."

"Trust me, Miss. Lopez. I have faith that she'll say 'yes'."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: Hello again to my wonderful readers! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story and waiting for me to finish it. I really appreciate it! This next chapter is going to be a short one because in the episode there was a short break in between the Kurtfrontation (when Santana went all Lima Heights) and when Kurt talks to Brittany. I should be getting out the following chapter hopefully soon after this one. Also remember, when you read the italicized words at the beginning, that just shows where this scene begins based on the episode. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All mistakes are mine. **

"_Maybe it's just that you are utterly, utterly intolerable. Maybe that has something to do with it."_

As the Latina walked away from Kurt and Rachel, she took a deep shaky breath before turning the corner. Once out of their line of sight, she went straight into the bathroom and found two freshmen doing their hair.

"Get out!" she snapped, making them drop their brushes in surprise. Once they were gone, Santana leaned over the sink, gasping for air as she tried to stop the tears from leaking out of her eyes. It didn't work. Santana let out a choked sob as she held her head in her hands, turning away from her reflection in the mirror to find her fiancée standing in the doorway, wearing a worried frown on her face.

"Oh, sweetie," the blonde said. She rushed over to the Latina and wrapped her arms around her, holding her as she shook from her angry tears. "Just let it all out, honey. I'm here."

After about five minutes of the blonde rubbing the Latina's back and soothing her back into a normal state, Santana was ready to talk. She stood up straight from her position of leaning against Brittany and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Brittany still looked worried and kept her arms around Santana's waist so she would know that Brittany was going to make sure she was okay.

"Honey, is this about Kurt?" Brittany asked, looking deep into brown eyes. Santana nodded.

"I kind of went all Lima Heights on him in front of Rachel, but I was so mad! He had no right to interrupt my proposal to you just to rant yet again about his pathetic little relationship with the gay Winklevii twin and his failed marriage because he was too needy and innocent. I just wish that if he had said anything, he would've said it just to me so I could've freely slapped him," the Latina said angrily.

"Santana, don't listen to him! He's just super jealous that I get to marry the love of my life, as well as my soulmate while he's still moping around, not even trying to get over Blaine Warbler. We are going to get married, Santana. If he doesn't believe in us and our relationship, then that's too bad. We will prove him wrong because if anyone can make it, it's us," Brittany said.

"I know," the brunette said, smiling weakly. "It's just that I love you so much and I didn't want anyone of object because this is the only thing that I feel like I know exactly what I'm doing. I want to marry you so much; I've never been so sure of that."

"I want to marry you so much, too, my love," Brittany said, kissing the Latina's forehead. "And we will. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note: This is it! This is the last chapter/scene from Jagged Little Tapestry that I have written! I hope you all have enjoyed reading these and will watch for my upcoming stories as well. I am hopefully going to do fics like this when there are big episodes that include Brittana, like the wedding that is coming up in about a month. I'm saving my big stories that include their futures until after the wedding because I think we all want to know how the last name situation will play out. My personal favorite is Lopez-Pierce, but who knows what will actually happen. Again, thank you to all of the viewers who have read this. I hope you guys are looking forward to more. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All mistakes are mine.**

"_I know. I am awesome."_

Half an hour had passed since Kurt had left the blonde alone backstage to finish her heart-shaped jar of lesbian Mounds bars. She had just finished throwing away the last of the empty bags when she heard someone's voice on the stage.

"Brittany? Where are you? I just got your text."

The blonde carefully wheeled the jar to out from behind the curtain and to the Latina who was standing at center-stage with a confused look on her face.

"Britany, what's going on? What is that?" Santana asked. The blonde smiled.

"I wanted to get you something for an engagement gift, so I thought of the lesbian candy that you love. Mounds!" the blonde said, gesturing to the large jar. "In this jar are supposed to be enough Mounds bars to equal the number of minutes we have spent together. There's only one problem. They haven't made enough Mounds bars or a jar big enough!" Brittany grabbed onto her fiancée's hand.

"Really? I know we spend a lot of time together, but I didn't know it was that much time!" Santana replied.

"This heart can't hold the infinite number of Mounds bars that I want to give to you that represent the number of minutes I want to spend with you," the blonde said, motioning towards the heart-shaped jar. "But this heart can hold an infinite amount of anything because it holds the infinite amount of love that I have for you." Brittany brought Santana's hand to her chest and held it to her beating heart. Tears fell from the Latina's eyes once more as she felt the love that the blonde had for her.

'So I know that you've already heard my answer on this subject, but I need to hear your answer as well," Brittany continued, reaching into her pocket and pulling out another velvet box. She dropped down on one knee and looked up at the brunette, who had brought her hands up to her mouth in surprise.

'Santana M. Lopez…will you marry me?" Brittany opened the box to reveal a simply elegant diamond ring that held two tiny sapphires on either side of the diamond.

"Yes!" The Latina choked out. The blonde grinned and slid the ring onto the tan finger and hugged her fiancée. For a few moments, the couple stood there, locked in each other's' arms. Then, Brittany released her grip on Santana and looked into her brown eyes that were swimming with happy tears.

"Look," the blonde breathed as she held up her left hand next to the brunette's. Santana gasped as she saw that they were wearing the same ring, but with different gems.

"I figured you got me rubies because you were born in July, so I figured I should get you sapphires since I'm born in September. But also, when I see the rubies, I think of how you love to wear red," Brittany said happily.

"Britt, I love it! But, when I see these sapphires, not only do I think of your birthday, but I also think of your eyes, and how I fell in love with them the minute I met you that day in kindergarten," Santana said, wiping her tears away before admiring the two rings.

'But I have to ask; how did you know where I got your ring? And how did you get it? I was just talking with you about an hour ago!" Brittany laughed.

"There was a company logo inside the box. I knew it was at the Lima Mall from when my dad got my mom a birthday present. So I called them and spoke to a very nice gentleman who seemed to know exactly what ring I was wearing on my hand. So I asked him to make one with sapphires. Quinn picked it up for me while I was working on the jar. Plus, I didn't think it would be fair for only one of us to wear the engagement ring."

"I love you, Brittany S. Pierce," the Latina said, gazing into her lover's blue eyes. "And I will continue to love you until infinity." The blonde smiled.

"I will love you until infinity as well, Santana M. Lopez."

The pair leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss before departing hand in hand, ready to spend the rest of their lives together until infinity and beyond.


End file.
